drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Riesenhafter Alptraum
Der Riesenhafte Albtraum (eng.: Monstrous Nightmare) ist eine Drachenrasse, die sowohl in den Filmen als auch in den Büchern von "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" vorkommt. Im Film Aussehen Normal Der Albtraum zählt zu den Pseudowyvern, da er seinen Flügelkrallen zur Fortbewegung nutzt und somit vierbeinig ist. Er hat vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze eine Reihe Stacheln, die sich am Nacken teilt und vor dem Schwanz wieder zusammen läuft. Manche Drachen der Art haben aber statt zwei Reihen Stacheln zwei Segel auf dem Rücken. Alle Albträume besitzen auch am Schwanz ein Segel. Am Kopf haben sie außerdem vier Hörner. Die Art hat in der Regel ein dunkles Streifenmuster am ganzen Körper. Manche Exemplare haben aber eher dunkle Flecken. Oft ist auch der Bauch des Drachen heller als seine Grundfarbe und bei manchen sind die Schnauze und die Flügel teilweise andersfarbig. Bekannte Grundfarben sind Rot, Orange, Gelb, Grün, Blau, Türkis, Lila und Schwarz. In der Theaterfassung des Filmes ist der Albtraum zu einem Westlichen Drachen umgestaltet worden. Titanflügler Bekannte Titanflügler sind dunkelrot, bzw. schwarz mit rotem Muster. Sie sind etwa doppelt so groß wie ihre jüngeren Artgenossen und haben teilweise ein Paar zusätzlicher Hörner. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|220x220px Der Drache ist vor allem dafür bekannt sich selbst anzünden zu können. Dies ist ihm durch seinen leicht brennbaren Speichel möglich. Die Klauen an den Flügeln und Hinterläufen sind extrem scharf und lang. Damit kann er sich ohne Probleme an Gittern oder Felswänden bewegen, auch kopfüber. Albträume können mit ihren Flügeln so kräftig schlagen, dass sie dadurch einen Windstoß auslösen können, der Baumstämme davonschleudert. Sein Kiefer ist mit messerscharfen Zähnen und kräftiger Muskulatur ausgestattet und wiest eine enormen Beißkraft, ähnlich dem Krokodil, auf. Genauso ist der Drache aber zu schwach sein Maul zu öffnen, wenn es ihm zugehalten wird. Ein Albtraum kann lernen bestimmte Aktionen bei bestimmten Gesten oder gesprochenen Befehlen auszuführen. Weibliche Riesenhafte Albträume können einen Hilferuf aussenden, dem die Männchen in der Regel folgen, selbst wenn es sich bei dem Weibchen nicht um die Gefährtin handelt. Obwohl Titanflügler größer und stärker sind als andere Artgenossen sind sie langsamer und weniger wendig und deshalb in engen Räumen im Nachteil. Die Eier der Albträume sind zu ihrem Schutz sehr heiß. Sie schlüpfen etwas schneller als andere Drachen und die Jungen sind von Anfang an etwas unabhängiger von ihren Eltern. Jungtiere sind außerdem giftig, sie verlieren diese Fähigkeit aber, wenn sie älter werden. Verhalten Die Drachen sind sehr starke und aggressive Kämpfer, manchmal vergessen sie aber, dass es auch Gegner gibt, die stärker sind als sie. Sie sind oft furchtlos und sehr stolz. Albträume sind auch dafür bekannt ungeduldig und tempramentvoll zu sein und handeln daher oft, bevor sie nachdenken. Titanflügler scheinen um einiges aggressiver zu sein als jüngere Artgenossen. Wenn sie sich sicher fühlen, dösen sie gerne und lassen sich von dem was sie gerade tun leicht ablenken. Riesenhafte Alpträume mögen es wenn man ihre Hörner auf den Boden drückt. Bei Revierkämpfen versucht der Herausforderer die Eier des vorherrschenden Männchens zu zerstören und es zu vertreiben. Sonstiges Der Riesenhafte Albtraum wird in Berk als einer der gefährlichsten Drachen der Region angesehen. Deshalb ist es Tradition, dass der Wikinger, der das Drachentraining am besten absolviert hat, als Abschlussprüfung diesen Drachen vor dem ganzen Dorf töten muss, um sich seinen Wikingerhelm zu verdienen und als Kämpfer angesehen zu werden. Nach der Zähmung der Drachen wurde diese Tradition aber abgeschafft. Im Buch thumb|left|Riesenhafter Albtraum im Buch|215x215px Aussehen Die Art hat den Körperbau eines westlichen Drachen und ist etwa so groß wie ein Hund. Sie sind in den Farben Grün, Rot, Lila und sehr selten auch in Silber bekannt. Albträume haben eine Reihe Zacken entlang des Rückens, zwei Hörner und eine dreieckige Schwanzspitze. Fähigkeiten Sie haben scharfe Zähne und die Fähigkeit ihre Klauen auszufahren. Außerdem ist ihr Biss leicht giftig. Die Drachen sind schnelle beeindrucknde Jäger. Verhalten Riesenhafte Albträume gehören zur Klasse der Bog Dragons und leben damit in der Nähe von Gewässern. Sie sind wild und nicht einfach zu trainieren. Sonstiges In Wattenbengel (Berks Name im Buch) ist es Regel, dass nur das Oberhaupt und sein Nachfolger einen dieser Drachen besitzen, jedoch wurde mit Hicks' Cousin Rotznase eine Ausnahme gemacht. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke|200x200px Hakenzahn (Film) Der Albtraum war einer der Trainingsdrachen und sollte von Hicks erlegt werden. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch. Später wurde Hakenzahn dann von Rotzbakke im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod geritten und ist seitdem sein Partner. Durch Rotzbakkes hartes Training ist er stärker und schneller als die meisten anderen Albträume. Er und sein Reiter sind eng befreundet. Trotzdem hat Hakenzahn immer wieder Spaß daran nicht zu gehorchen oder seinen Reiter zu ärgern. thumb|Zahnhaken und Gustav|200x200px|right Zahnhaken Gustav, ein junger Winkinger, möchte in die Drachenakademie aufgenommen werden. Berks Drachenreiter lehnen allerdings ab. So sucht sich Gustav einen eigenen Drachen, den er trainieren kann, um sich zu beweisen. Er findet schließlich einen gelb-violetten Riesenhaften Albtraum, den er Zahnhaken tauft. Der Wyvern ist im Vergleich zu Hakenzahn klein, was bedeutet, dass er möglicherweise noch ein junger Albtraum ist. Gustav und sein Drache hatten nicht den besten Start. So war Zahnhaken anfangs ziemlich grob zu seinem Reiter, hat dafür aber schnell Befehle von ihm gelernt, die er jedoch nur ungenügend umgesetzt hat. Berks Reiter waren trotzdem nicht von den beiden überzeugt, weshalb ein Beitritt wieder abgelehnt wurde. Um Eindruck zu hinterlassen folgten Gustav und Zahnhaken den anderen zur Insel der Verbannten, wo sie nach kurzen Schwierigkeiten behilflich sein konnten. Da die Reiter aber der Meinung waren, dass Gustav noch zu jung ist, musste er Zahnhaken wieder frei lassen. Der Albtraum stellte sich aber als besonders treu heraus. Da er sich bereits an seinen Trainer gewöhnt hatte, haben sich beide weiterhin getroffen und Zeit miteinander verbracht Drei Jahre später besuchten Zahnhaken und Gustav die Drachenreiter in der Drachenbasis, wo sie beim erneuten Versuch den Reitern beizutreten einiges am Chaos anrichteten. So wurden sie auch dieses Mal nich aufgenommen, kehrten aber trotzdem gerne nach Hause zu ihrer Familie zurück. thumb|left|200x200px Hakenzahns Freundin Sie ist die Mutter dreier Eier, die auf der Insel der Drachenbasis lebt. Da sie und ihr Nachwuchs von einem Albtraum-Titanflügler bedroht wurden, hat sie um Hilfe gerufen. Hakenzahn hat diesen Ruf gehört und seinen Reiter daraufhin (kurzzeitig) verlassen und sie beschützt. Nachdem er den Titanflügler vertreiben konnte, sind die Jungen geschlüpft und außer Gefahr. thumb|right|Von links nach rechts: Hakenfeuer, Zahnmeister und Hakenfeuerzahn|200x200px Hakenfeuer, Zahnmeister und Hakenfeuerzahn Diese Drachen wurden von den Drachenreitern eingefangen, um als Ersatz für Hakenzahn zu dienen, da dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine Freundin zu beschützen. Rotzbakke wollte Hakenzahn jedoch nicht ersetzen, weshalb die drei wieder frei gelassen wurden. Rotzbakke hatte sich die Namen spontan einfallen lassen, weshalb sie alle Hakenzahns ähneln. thumb|left|Valka rettet den Riesenhaften Albtraum|200x200px Valkas Gnade Der Albtraum war ursprünglich bei den Überfällen auf Berk dabei. Bei einem dieser Angriffe war der Drache aber gezwungen zu landen, was ihn sogleich zu dem Ziel eines Wikingers machte. Valka konnte ihn aber aufhalten und den Drachen somit retten. Dieser Albtraum, der nun Valkas Gnade genannt wird, war der erste Drache, den Valka vor dem Tod rettete. Aus Dankbarkeit bleibt der Drache seitdem an ihrer Seite. Hakenzahn (Buch) Er ist einer der Drachen von Bärbeißer, Hicks Vater, und hat Zahnlos wegen seiner geringen Größe verspottet. thumb|161x161px|Feuerwurm Feuerwurm Obwohl Rotznase nur der Neffe vom Stammesoberhaupt Bärbeißer ist, besitzt er einen weiblichen Albtraum namens Feuerwurm. Killer Er ist das einzige bekannte silberne Exemplar. Er gehört Schurki vom Dickschädel-Stamm und hatte schonmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Feuerwurm. Galerie Riesenhafter Albtraum Eier Serie.png|Die Eier von Hakenzahns Freundin Baby Albtraum.jpeg|Ein Baby-Albtraum Riesenhafte-Albtraum.jpg Riesenhafter Alptraum Hakenzahn.jpg|Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahn und Titanflügler.png|Hakenzahn, der den Alptraum-Titanflügler besiegt Riesenhafter Alptraum Zahnhaken 3.jpg|Zahnhaken Riesenhafter Alptraum Zahnhaken 2.png|Zahnhaken und Gustav Riesenhafter Alptraum Grün.png|Ein grünes Exemplar Riesenhafter Albtraum Grün-Gelb.jpg|Eine weitere grünliche Farbvariation Riesenhafter Alptraum Orange.png|Orangener Albtraum Riesenhafter Alptraum Blau-Gelb.png|Ein bläulicher Albtraum Riesenhafter Albtraum Schwarz.png|Ein schwarzer Drache Riesenhafter Albtraum Dragons Buch der Drachen.png|Albtraum im Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei SoD.png|Albtraum-Ei aus School of Dragons Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei AvB.png|Albtraum-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum AvB.png|Riesenhafter Albtraum in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Partnerin.png|Hakenzahns Partnerin aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Nachwuchs.png|Hakenzahns Nachwuchs, ein gelber Albtraum, aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Valkas Gnade AvB.png|Valkas Gnade aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Freundin AvB.png|Hakenzahns Freundin in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Verbannt.png|Verbannter Riesenhafter Albtraum aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei.jpg|Eine weitere Variante der Eier Riesenhafter Albtraum Fischbeins Karte.jpg|Albtraum auf Fischbeins Karte Riesenhafter Alptraum Theater.jpg|Die Theaterversion des Drachen Riesenhafter Alptraum Größe.png|Hakenzahn im Vergleich zu Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Alptraum Baby Größe.png|Größe eines Babys Riesenhafter Albtraum Abspann.jpg|Aus dem Abspann des ersten Films Riesenhafter Albtraum Abspann 2.jpg|Ebenfalls aus dem Abspann Riesenhafter Albtraum Konzept.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Albtraum mit Haudrauf Konzept.jpg|Ein Konzept von Haudrauf/Bärbeißer und vermutlich Hakenzahn Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Monstrous Nightmare * HTTYD-Website: Hookfang * HTTYD-Website: Baby Nightmare * HTTYD Books-Website: A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 10: Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1 * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 11: Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 2 * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 15: Dagur der Durchgeknallte * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 32: Gustavs Feuerprobe * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 35: Drachentausch * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 46: Gustav ist zurück * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 53: Absoluter Albtraum __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ en:Monstrous Nightmare (HTTYD) Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen